Reunion
by Dr-J33
Summary: Every year the former students of Class E gather for a reunion.


A couple years had passed since the students assassinated Korosensei. Since that fateful day, they had went their separate ways, but there was one day every year when the students of class E would gather together, a reunion of sorts.

Nagisa walked towards the run down building that was once used to teach Class E.

Back when there was a Class E.

The blue haired boy stopped by the entrance and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Nagisa!"

Nagisa saw a familiar girl with long green hair approaching him.

"Oh hey Kayano."

"Thats it? Just 'hey Kayano?'"

"We see each other every school day." Said Nagisa. "Its not like with Karma or the others. Where I haven't seen them in a long time."

"Speak of the devil and he will appear."

Nagisa saw Karma walking towards them, waving as he walked.

"Karma!"

Nagisa ran over to Karma and shook his hand.

"Long time no see Nagisa."

"So hows school going Karma?" Asked Nagisa.

"Well I'm top of my class, and everyones afraid of me."

Karma smiled.

"Couldn't be better."

"You haven't changed have you?" Asked Kayano.

"Now theres a familiar face!"

Nagisa saw Sugino and Kanzaki heading their direction.

"Sugino!"

"Kanzaki!"

Nagisa and Kayano ran towards their friends. Nagisa high fived Sugino while Kayano gave Kanzaki a quick hug.

"Good to see you man!" Said Sugino.

"Did you work out?" Asked Nagisa. "You seem more muscular."

"So you noticed..."

Sugino flexed his arm.

"Since I was allowed to join baseball clubs again I've been practicing more. Pretty cool right?"

Suddenly Nagisa felt an arm wrap around his neck and pull him closer to someone.

"Heya Nagisa."

"Nakamura!"

Rio Nakamura released her grip on Nagisa.

"Jeez, I just can't get used to seeing you with shorter hair." Said Nakamura.

"Nice to see you haven't changed." Said Nagisa.

Nagisa didn't notice Terasaka and his group approaching the school.

"Well, look who hasn't gone to jail yet." Said Karma.

"Shut it Karma." Said Terasaka. "Just be glad I decided to show up!"

Kayano felt her phone vibrate.

"Hm?"

Kayano answered her phone and ghasped in shock.

"Kayano?" Asked Nahisa.

Kayano showed her phone to the group. On the screen was a purple haired cyber girl they hadnt seen since korosensei's death.

"Ritsu!"

"Hello everyone."

"I never thought I'd see Ritsu again." Said Terasaka.

"I'm happy to see you too Terasaka."

"But I thought you were going to be put into storage." Said Sugino. "How are you here?"

"My creators took me out for modifications." Replied Ritsu. "I have the opportunity to join you all this time."

"Hey don't forget us!"

Isogai, Maehara, Okano, and Kataoka approached the school. Kayano gave Okano a hug, but stopped upon noticing that her friend's chest felt more cushioned tha

* * *

n before.

"Eh?"

Looking down Kayano realized that Okano had undergone a "growth spurt".

"Traitor..."

"Sorry." Said Okano.

"So hows the family Isogai?" Asked Nagisa.

"Much better." Replied Isogai. "My mom started working again and the reward money helped with all our finances."

"I've been coming by to help out too." Added Kataoka,

Isogai smiled.

"Things are looking up for us..."

Nagisa glanced over to Terasaka's group, where he saw that Hara had arrived, conversing with the group.

He also saw that Okajima, Takebashi, and Mimura had arrived as well.

A smile spread across Karma's face when he saw the next arrival. Manami was running towards her former classmates.

"Hey everyone! Long time no-"

Without warning Manami tripped and fell onto the ground, skidding to a halt in front of Karma.

"I think I missed you the most Okuda." Said Karma.

Karma helped her up. Nagisa saw two more people approaching the growing group, however these two had their hands linked.

"Oh its the happy couple." Said Terasaka.

"Chiba! Hayami!"

Chiba and Hayami reached the building and stopped.

"Hey guys." Said Chiba. "Been awhile."

"Oh, still dating I see." Said Karma.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Asked Chiba.

"Oh you two are so cute together." Said Nakamura.

"Don't call me cute." Said Hayami, shooting her a stern glare.

The pair leaned against the wall, hands still linked as Chiba started a conversation with Ritsu.

Soon enough Sosuke, Fuwa, Kimura, Kurahashi, and Yada arrived.

"Wow, almost everyone's here." Said Nagisa.

"We're short one person." Said Maehara.

"Itona never shows up anyways." Said Terasaka. "Lets just get ready to go."

"Hold on," said Manami. "I see a limo."

A limo drove up to the building and stopped. The door opened on the left side n the sound of someone stepping out could be heard. As the limo drove away, the former members of class E caught sight of the newest arrival.

"Itona?"

"Hey."

"I didn't think you'd come." Said Sosuke. "On the account of you moving back in with your folks."

"I had nothing better to do today." Said Itona.

Itona made his way to Terasaka's group.

"Hey Muramatsu, after this is done can we go to your family's resturaunt?" Asked Itona. "I kind of miss your shitty ramen."

Muramatsu groaned.

"Thats the Itona we know and love..."

"So thats everyone." Said Yada. "Lets go-"

Yada was cut off by the loud rotor of a helicopter as it landed nearby.

"I-Is that a helicopter?" Asked Yoshida.

"No shit sherlock" said Terasaka.

The helicoptor doors opened and two adults stepped out, recieving a ghasp from most o the students.

"K-Karasuma sensei?!"

"Bitch sensei!?"

"It's been awhile." Said Karasuma.

"Long time no see kiddos!"

Irina waved at her former students, unknowingly showing a gold band on her ring finger.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Asked Isogai.

"Maybe it is..." Said Irina. "Not telling you who's the lucky man though."

"Its Karasuma." Said everyone.

"Damn it!"

The girls aside from Kurahashi (who was sobbing in the corner as Okajima comforted her) crowded around Irina to discuss the upcomming wedding.

Nagisa, Karma, and Isogai approached Karasuma.

"So what brings you two here?" Asked Nagisa.

"Me and Irina decided to join you this year." Replied Karasuma. "It was also a good chance to announce the wedding."

"You better invite us." Said Isogai.

"We plan to."

Nagisa checked his phone for the time.

"We should start now."

Everybody stopped what they were doing and walked towards Nagisa.

"Lead the way." Said Isogai.

They started walking into the woods around the school.

After a couple minutes of walking they reached their destination in a clearing not far from the pool that Korosensei had made. It was empty except for a single grave marker.

"Hello Korosensei..."

Slowly everyone walked up to the grave one by one. Some of the students set down offerings (Kayano left a pudding cup and Okajima left an erotic magazine) while others simply said a few brief words to the tombstone. Karasuma and Irina thanked Korosensei for allowing them to meet. Nagisa was the last to go. He kneeled down in front of the grave and took a small rectangular box out of his pocket.

"Things are going well with all of us Korosensei..." Nagisa began. "And its thanks to you...'

Nagisa opened the box, revealing an old anti-sensei knife inside, the color was already starting to fade and the blade was slightly bent.

"Thank you for being our teacher..."

Nagisa stabbed the knife into the ground in front of Korosensei's grave before standing up and walking back towards the others.

"Thats that..."

"Then lets grab dinner." Said Isogai.

"I call choosing the location!" Said Kayano.

"Hey why should you be allowed to choose the spot?" Asked Terasaka.

"Because you picked it last time!" Replied Kayano. "And it sucked!"

"Why you-"

"Actually, it might be good to let Kayano Pick..." Said Okano.

"No maid cafes." Said Kimura.

Everyone followed Kayano out of the forest, Nagisa trailing at the end. As he walked away he took one last look at Korosensei's grave and smiled, a single tear running down his cheek.

"See you next year sensei..."


End file.
